


[Podfic] Protection

by Andy podfic (AndersAndrew)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt Ed, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Ed, M/M, Minor Injuries, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Protectiveness, protective Oswald
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/Andy%20podfic
Summary: Quelqu'un s'en est pris à Edward et le Pingouin ne peut laisser passer cela.





	[Podfic] Protection

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Protection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653375) by [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew). 



[Ici la podfic](https://clyp.it/kgmbcdts)


End file.
